


Behind Blue Frames

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Viktor has a thing for Yuuri, that much is obvious to anyone around them. But Viktor also really has a thing for Yuuri's glasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted glasses!kink and I'm exhausted and should be working on the Vegas au but I'm not even sure if this turned out readable, so bleh.

If you were to ask Viktor, he would tell you that he loved all of Yuuri, every bit of him. His face, his hair, his body, that ass. The way he smiled softly at Viktor, the look of wonder in his eyes when Viktor did something particularly special for him, the way he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed early in the morning so that they could go on a run together. Everything about Yuuri, Viktor loved with all his heart.

Except, maybe, there was one thing he loved slightly more than the rest. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight of Yuuri in his glasses, whether they were being shoved up his nose after sliding down while Yuuri’s reading, or placed on back on his face after practice, or crookedly sitting there when Yuuri falls asleep on the couch while they’re watching TV, it just _did something_ for Viktor. He had to stop himself from staring sometimes, from dreaming of fucking his lovely fiance while he was wearing them, from-

Oh. Well, that was certainly an idea.

He waits until the weekend, on their one day off, to enact his plan. They do their usual Sunday lazy day things, the boring stuff like grocery shopping, Yuuri’s hand safely wrapped around Viktor’s, the fun stuff like going to pick out a birthday present for Yurio, and then, once their errands are run, they return home. Yuuri’s face is slightly red from the cold outside and his hair is a mess and Viktor _pounces_ as soon as the perishables are put away.

Yuuri, of course, is reluctant to stop what he’s doing, but with Viktor nipping at that one spot on his neck that turns him into absolute jelly, he’s easily encouraged to be led into the bedroom. Viktor’s hands on his ass make it easy for him to maneuver Yuuri; he’s pretty sure it’s one of Yuuri’s well-hidden kinks.

“You look so sexy,” Viktor murmurs into Yuuri’s neck as he presses him against the bedroom door, closed to keep out a curious, overgrown puppy. More than one sexual adventure has been brought to an early end by a cold nose in the wrong place. “I want to run my fingers through your hair, mess it up more, make you moan as you suck my dick, love how you look with those pretty lips wrapped around me.” Yuuri’s whimper vibrates against Viktor’s lips, a short burst of sound that shoots straight to his dick.

“Yeah, I- Let’s do that,” Yuuri says breathlessly, turning them until Viktor is pressed against the door and Yuuri is kneeling between his legs. His hands are on Viktor’s clothed thighs, rubbing the length of them as he licks his lips and glances at Viktor over the top of his glasses. It’s-

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Viktor says, hands carding through Yuuri’s hair, tightening their grip as nimble fingers unbutton his jeans. He lets out a hiss as Yuuri’s cold hands pull out his cock, waving off Yuuri’s apology. He more than makes it up to Viktor by placing warm, wet kisses all over, little kitten licks over the head, tongue flicking at the slit and making Viktor’s hips push forward a bit. He has to keep his eyes closed or he’ll end up coming much quicker than he wants. One look at Yuuri’s lips around him is often too much for him; combine that with the glasses thing and Viktor is gone.

Yuuri takes him fully into his mouth and hums, the vibrations traveling through his dick and making him whimper. Yuuri works his way down the shaft, tongue curling, hands covering what he hasn’t taken in yet, but then his nose is pressed against Viktor’s pubes, glasses biting into his hip as Yuuri’s throat relaxes. Yuuri’s gag reflex is barely there on the worst days and on the best, it’s nonexistent, and it never takes long for him to deep throat Viktor. Biting his lip, Viktor chances a glance down and he wishes he was a painter, able to capture this moment forever.

Yuuri has already banned cameras from the bedroom after that one time, so Viktor can’t even use his phone. Yuuri’s face is flushed, eyes behind the blue frames of his glasses watering slightly as he holds himself on Viktor’s cock, aided only slightly by Viktor’s grip in his hair. One of his hands is working furiously between his own legs, pants only shoved down far enough to free his cock, the other pressing bruises into Viktor’s hip. His lips are shiny and red and it’s almost too much when Yuuri starts working his throat around Viktor, flexing and squeezing as he swallows, head bobbing shallowly, enough so that Yuuri can breathe, and Viktor almost forgets his idea in the midst of his own babbling.

“Fuck, Yuuri, _pryanichek_ , can I come on your face?” The words come out and Yuuri pulls back all the way, making Viktor whimper.

“You want to what,” Yuuri says, and his voice is raspy, a tear sliding down one cheek and catching on the frame of his glasses. Viktor groans, fingers brushing the wet trail. Yuuri goes to remove his glasses, but Viktor stops him. Yuuri looks at him, confused, but his hand returns to his own cock, head tilted questioningly.

“I-” He can’t remember the last time he was at a loss for words. He clears his throat and tries again. “I want to come on your face. Ah. While you’re wearing your glasses.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen as the words sink in and then he’s nodding furiously. “Yes, that- yes.” When he takes Viktor back into his mouth, it’s with a renewed vigor that almost proves to be too much before Viktor slams his eyes closed to stop himself from coming too fast. He used to pride himself on his stamina in the bedroom, but Yuuri… Everything about Yuuri does everything for Viktor.

His hands are back in Yuuri’s hair, not so much helping to guide Yuuri, but more to ground himself. The black locks are soft and there’s so much of it for Viktor to grip now. The fingers of one hand tangle in it as he gets closer, the other freeing itself so that when Viktor pulls Yuuri off with the grip of the other, he can stroke himself to completion. He lets out a whimper as he comes, white strings coating his fiance’s face and glasses, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. The other hand comes up, rubbing his come into Yuuri’s cheek as he strokes his face. There’s something about Yuuri’s brown eyes, half lidded as he fucks into his own fist, partly obscured by the come coating his lenses, that makes Viktor wish he were young again, just so he could get hard again.

He rests his cock on Yuuri’s swollen bottom lip as Yuuri pants, the gust of heat so much on his sensitive head, but he revels in it, and the little licks Yuuri gives it before taking it into his mouth to suck. Viktor whines, praise falling from his lips, so overstimulated but in the best way. It’s too much, Yuuri on his knees, dick out, face covered in Viktor’s come and lips full from sucking Viktor’s cock. He looks like an ancient god, mischievous and sexual and everything that Viktor could ever have dreamed of. His dick falls out of Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri comes, jizz hitting the floor with little slick sounds as he moans. His head falls forward, hitting Viktor’s hip as he pants.

It’s a mess and Yuuri requires a shower to get the come out of his hair, but Viktor will gladly clean up every mess for the rest of their lives.


End file.
